


归来之人

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，抹布男精，性虐待 轮奸 dirty talk 卖春
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 23





	归来之人

伊修加德总是寒冷的，尤其是分散在主城外的各个驻军营地。在这些地方只有难以遮蔽的风雪、物资短缺的折磨，以及似乎永无出头之日的绝望。

对于精灵来说，除了这些，还有在剔透冰雪下衬的更加浓烈的丑陋欲望。纯白的雪不仅没有涤荡那些欲望，反而成了罪恶完美的遮羞布。但是这些难熬的日子都已经过去了……精灵这么安慰自己，蜷在九霄云舍的床铺上小憩。

在英雄大人带领伊修加德走向变革之前，他是被分派到城外的士兵之一。风雪和晋升无望让人垂头丧气，在这种时候，压抑的人们通常需要一个发泄的渠道。物资短缺，不能通过口腹之欲满足，那就只有性欲了。

精灵长得颇为俊秀，会是皇都的妙龄女子喜爱的类型，在一群大老爷们里显得出挑。最开始，作为最底层的小兵，他最多被大家拿来开开玩笑，虽然内容刺耳，但他并不在意。直到某一天他在长官面前不慎打翻杯子，长官看着胯前蹲下身擦拭地板的精灵，照常开玩笑的拍了拍他的脸颊，说要是面前擦地板的是个女人可就顺眼多了，屋子里的男人一阵哄笑。精灵有些尴尬，匆忙想要站起来，脑袋乱晃的时候长耳朵擦到了长官的裆部。

精灵静止了，他分明感觉到耳尖的蹭到的东西在变硬。长官也没了声音，起哄的男人们察觉到气氛怪异，也停止大笑，营房陷入了一阵可怕的静默。

“他妈的，老子好像硬了。”

长官嘴里生硬的蹦出一句话，然后精灵就被一脚踢翻，他挣扎着翻过身，看到长官低头用像是看餐桌上的一块肉那种奇怪的眼神看着他，不停的舔着他有点干燥的嘴唇。

长官仍在犹豫，精灵想站起来走出屋子，却又不知道应不应该这么做，于是不安的扭动了一下身子。这个时候不知道谁小声说了一句扭的真他妈骚，于是最后一点犹豫也被欲望冲散了。精灵被扒下裤子后入，他疼得要命，长官也龇牙咧嘴的，没有经过开发和润滑的男性后穴不如想象中美好。那个时候其他士兵只是静默的看着，只是伴随着愈发粗重的呼吸声。当满头大汗的长官提起裤子示意自己完事以后，剩下的人们便一拥而上，把他蹂躏了个遍。

“妈的，这小子的穴也太垃圾了。”一个士兵抱怨着，还往趴在地上的精灵脑袋上啐了一口。

“还不如老子自己撸来的爽。”另一个人干巴巴的附议。

长官最终制止了男人们的抱怨，“有屁股给你插就该知足了，多操几次就软了。”

精灵迷迷糊糊听着自己被长官敲定的肉便器未来，脑子有些转不过来。他只是把脸贴在被自己的眼泪和口水浸湿的地板上，那堆混合液体已经变得一片冰凉。

之后他成为了整个营地的泄欲工具，不管是谁都可以用他来一发。他不需要再每天去刺骨的寒风中巡逻了，可以一直待在温暖的篝火边，只是会被其他人干的几乎融化。

精灵尝试过反抗和逃跑，但是很快会被抓回来。这个时候他会被脱光拖到室外，手脚被绑在一起，像一个被扎起来的口袋一样。然后他被吊起来，这样方便他的屁股完全暴露在空气之中。随后会有人把带着小刺的藤条浸入冰水，狠狠抽打在他的屁股上。刺在他的屁股上划开很多细小的伤口，冰水几乎已肉眼可见的速度在空气中凝固，冻住了流出的血液。

因为这可怕的刑罚，精灵放弃了逃跑，但是这个活动似乎成为了士兵们的新乐趣，于是随便找一点理由就开始抽打他。在日复一日的虐待中他渐渐的有些麻木了，不再像之前那样哭泣求饶。这令士兵感到索然无味，他们把他拖进屋子温暖身体，开始喝酒。后来一个喝醉的男人大声问他的屁股洞是不是被冻僵了，于是同样喝醉的长官举起手里的酒瓶子，掰开精灵的屁股，把里面加热过的酒全部灌了进去。那样的刺激让他立刻扬起头哀鸣起来，他痛苦的在地上打滚，肉穴里的酒液和其他乱七八糟的液体全部溅了出来。但是在痛苦之后身体伴随着一种奇异的麻痹感，这种麻痹令他有一种不可思议的舒适感觉。这副模样让醉汉们愣住了，随后他们大笑着鼓掌，称赞精灵精彩的表演。那天为了表扬他带来的乐子，长官允许他吃普通士兵的伙食——之前他一直只有残羹冷饭。精灵捧着饭碗，突然就哭了起来，这让士兵们更加开心了，对着他拍手起哄。

精灵在绝望中祈求哈罗妮女神的指引，他已经不知道如何是好。显然他的身体正在朝男人们希望的方向发展，他的肉穴变得柔软而有弹性，不管什么尺寸的阴茎塞进去都能熟练的吸吮。他的身体变敏感了，光是拉扯乳头就能让他鸡巴出水。此外还有愈发甜腻的淫叫，熟练口交的唇舌，或许是为了自我保护，他的身体学会了把痛苦转化为快感，现在他如果光着屁股被藤条抽打，只会兴奋的不停高潮。男人们偶尔还会拿来色情的衣服让他穿，他可以做到娴熟的搔首弄姿。

长官将裸露的阴茎暴露在空气中，引诱精灵自己爬过来。这是他最近喜欢的一种玩法，他喜欢看着精灵追逐寻求肉棒，就像一条淫荡的母狗。当精灵顺利爬到他胯下痴迷的舔舐肉棒时，长官扯了扯他乳头上的小环，然后听到他被鸡巴塞满的喉咙里发出黏糊的呻吟。

“你现在真的越来越棒了。”长官的手摸向精灵收缩的后穴，“这里恐怕都能给那堆丑八怪公龙生蛋了，哈哈哈。”

精灵抬起屁股讨好的蹭了蹭长官的手，长官在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌表示赞许，然后从外套里摸出一个小包裹。“这是给你的奖励，小母狗。”

精灵看着长官拆开包裹，里面是一个皮质项圈。长官拿起项圈在他面前扬了扬，“你该怎么做？”

于是他爬过去用身子蹭了蹭长官的腿，然后把脸贴在对方的铠靴上，“十分感谢您……请给我戴上它吧。”

就在他觉得自己一辈子要这样生活下去的时候，英雄打败了邪龙，伊修加德人不必再整日蒙受龙族的威胁了。除了必要的驻扎点，一部分营地被撤出，那些地方的驻兵也能够回家了。精灵所在的营地正是其中之一。

临走的时候，长官亲手为他拆下了项圈和乳环，“你也回去找个老婆过普通日子吧。”临走前那个男人如此说到。其他士兵也上来拍拍他的肩膀，或是在他的胸口碰一拳表示告别。

这群人居然就这么轻描淡写的把他遭受的屈辱掩盖了。精灵知道新的领导者在四处改革，这些人或许只是怕事情败露在皇都混不下去……但是他是如此的无能为力，能够逃出这群人的魔爪，已经让他想要跪在哈罗妮雕像的脚边落泪。

回到皇都后，精灵无处可去，他没有家人，于是只好在九霄云舍租了房间。日子一天天过去，他的钱开始见底，今天就没能吃上晚饭。之前他也试着以雇佣兵的身份接一些活计，但是他当兵的时候基本一直被操，行动能力远远不如其他人。最糟糕的是他最近可能生病了，身体一直说不出的难受。

精灵静静的躺在冰凉的床上，之前为了生计奔波，现在他终于可以在黑暗与幽静中感受身体到底哪里出了问题。他感觉躺着不舒服，于是翻身趴在床上，似乎有所缓解。他蹭了蹭床，快感缓解了胸部的胀痛。他的手情不自禁伸进裤子里，摸向那个发出噗嗤噗嗤声音的肉穴。肉穴分泌出许多黏液，没有肉棒可以吃，把他的内裤都吸出一个凹陷。精灵把手指伸进去几根，努力搅动着，他闭上眼睛，一边在床上淫荡的扭动，一边想象有一个拥有粗大鸡巴的男人在操他。

自慰完之后，精灵没有得到满足，反而更加空虚。他为自己刚才的行为而难过，明明已经脱离了那群人，为什么自己还像个娼妓一样下贱！他愤愤的砸了一下枕头，却因为饥饿，力道软绵绵的。

食欲和性欲让他无法思考。精灵翻看自己少的可怜的行囊，想找找有没有什么吃的。这时他发现了放在里面的东西。

那是他穿过的色情衣服，还有项圈和乳环。

当时为了表示事情过去，长官扔掉了它们，但他也不知道为什么……他一个人偷偷捡了回来，收在行囊里。这些东西让他回想起整日被侵犯的时候，身体不由得燥热起来。

一个想法在精灵脑袋里生根发芽，他反复告诉自己不可以这样……但是……

过了一会，精灵裹着旧斗篷从九霄云舍溜出来，跑到云雾街的角落里。重新穿回去的乳环还稍微有点疼，毕竟他只能借着烛光自己搞定，流了点血。他的衣服是半透明的纱制，上半身很短，轻飘飘的盖在胸脯上，露出一截腰肢。下半身是分片的长裙，可以方便的撩开，但是他穿的时候有点着急，后穴的液体稍微弄湿了一片。

精灵急促的呼吸着，他其实不知道该怎么做……但是穿成这样跑到外面已经很刺激了，他的后穴正欢快的往外冒水，把地砖上的积雪砸出一个个小坑。

“你在这里做什么？”

精灵慌张的回头，一个衣着邋遢的中年男人瞪着他。注意到他的衣着，男人露出了暧昧不清的表情。这时候精灵的肚子叫了一声，男人似乎肯定了自己的想法，冲精灵笑出一嘴黄牙，“多少钱？”

“……10金币。”精灵咽了咽口水。

“10金币就能干一次？”男人似乎不敢相信有这么好的事情，他反复打量着精灵，觉得对方是不是暗中捣鬼。为了让嫖客放心，精灵把上半身趴在角落里的破箱子上，冲男人的方向抬起屁股，撩开纱裙，好让对方看清楚自己湿润的小穴。“只要10金币，我保证会让您很舒服的。”

“操，今天真他妈赚了！”男人脱下裤子露出脏兮兮的肉棒，畅通无阻的进入了精灵的后穴，终于得到阴茎的肉壁兴奋的发狂，迫不及待的吸了上来，男人爽的差点交待在里面。精灵拼命的浪叫，往地上射了好几股精液。

“你也太能吸了吧，是多久没尝过男人滋味了？”男人喘着粗气，用力击打精灵的屁股，他又高潮了，甜腻的呻吟着，大声说自己被干的好爽，请求男人更加用力的操他。

精灵过于放荡的淫叫引来了云雾街的其他人，有认识男人的贫民向他搭话，“今天猜拳赢钱了？哪找的婊子。”

“呸，赢个屁。自己送上门的下贱玩意，才10金币一次，不过真他妈爽，是个极品。”

低廉的价格和精灵媚人的模样让围观的人们蠢蠢欲动，被一群人注视自己发情的样子让他爽的要命，“求求你们……我好几天没吃上饱饭了……请你们快来操我吧……”

“这也太贱了吧。”“你的肉棒太他妈短了，满足不了这婊子，看他对老子摇尾乞怜呢！”“肚子饿？吃点鸡巴就不饿了，哈哈哈……”此起彼伏的哄笑和侮辱让精灵回想起了在营地的生活，身体更加热了。人们不再围观，上前摸他，空气里雄性性器官的腥臭味使他意识模糊，他把脸埋进肉棒堆四处磨蹭，伸出舌头到处舔。

“哈哈，这妓女脸用来当放肉棒的盘子正合适。”不知道谁这么说了句，引起大家一阵附和。还有人撩起他胸前的纱，拉扯着乳环，“他身上居然还有这东西，不会是哪个贵族玩腻了扔出来的性奴吧？喂，你是哪个贵族老爷养的母狗啊？”

但是精灵没有回答，他嘴里被阴茎塞满了，正在卖力的吸吮，想要榨取精液满足一下空荡荡的胃袋。他的手也在套弄不同男人的肉棒，身体其他地方也被阴茎蹭着，开始变得黏黏糊糊。精灵后穴里面的肉棒已经换过几轮，男人们互相比较谁更加持久，谁能让他叫的更浪，那些无聊的攀比使精灵受惠，他高潮连连，舒服的快要回归以太。他被按在地上后入，也被翻过来干，他细长的腿牢牢缠住对方的腰肢，好让肉棒插得更深一点。恍惚中他好想变成女人，这样就可以多一个洞来装精液和肉棒，还能用乳头喷射奶水。精灵神志不清的喊叫，求男人们干死他，让他怀孕，有人嫌他吵就打他，精灵却激动的后穴冒水，想要得到更多暴力虐待。有人不敢置信的说从来没见过这么骚的东西，简直就是射精专用的肉窟窿。他柔软的褐发被精液黏成一缕一缕的，麦色的皮肤上也裹满白浊的液体。即使肚子已经被精液灌的圆滚滚的，还是不知足的侍奉阴茎，没有比这更加悲惨下贱的姿态了。

有人完事就离开了，也有新的人被吸引过来干他。中间精灵感到有点力气不支，毕竟他没吃饭，不知道谁把一块黑面包塞进他后穴说给他填填肚子，等面包被挖出来时已经被他的淫水泡的烂糊，很难掏干净。于是不耐烦的男人们往他肚子里灌了几发精液，然后往精灵肚子上狠狠来了一拳，失禁的精灵把肠道里的面包渣全部混着体液喷了出来。

有很多人没有付钱就走了，但也有“好心人”把嫖资塞进精灵的屁股洞里，让他好好保管自己的饭钱。等所有人走光的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。精灵张开自己的双腿蹲在地上，把裹着精液的粘稠金币从身体里排出来。他从地上挖了一块雪擦拭金币，然后裹在斗篷的口袋里，颤颤巍巍的往旅舍走。精灵的腿有些合不拢，他的后穴肿胀的厉害，而且还在往外滴精液。不用再为生计苦恼了，精灵这么想着，他已经找到了最适合自己的工作。

但这日子也没持续太久，很快云雾街的贫民就厌倦了，也不愿意付钱给他——毕竟他只要有肉棒就会拼命摇屁股。

“我说，要不把这玩意卖了，兄弟们还能搞点酒钱。”男人抽了一口烟，然后把烟头碾在精灵屁股上，他不禁叫了一声。

“他都被操烂了，还卖的出去吗？”有人用看脏东西的嫌恶表情看着精灵。

“你别说，我知道有的有钱人，就有这种变态癖好，喜欢千人骑万人操的肉便器。去找宝杖大街的人贩子和黑商人，准有路子。”

“嘿，”有个人拽着精灵的头发让他抬头，“把你卖到有钱人家里天天挨操吃精液，还有穿不完的婊子衣服，好不好啊，小母狗？”

他点点头，大家开心的笑了，张罗着去找人贩子。精灵被几个壮汉拖到破屋里冲洗身体，套上项圈和娼妓的服饰，准备迎接他的新主人。

end


End file.
